narutogenesisrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
---
Kyofu Uchiha was the previous Storm Sannin(嵐の三人) of Sunagakure, a direct pupil under the fourth Kazekage, Kazuma Harukotsu. Only shortly after becoming a Sannin, Kyofu betrayed Sunagakure's trust and defected the village, aligning himself with the Akatsuki. Background Kyofu Uchiha was born on the outskirts of Konoha by an ill mother, who died shortly after his birth. His father cared for Kyofu very well, teaching him everything he needed to know about his bloodline limit, the Sharingan. However, Kyofu's Sharingan seemed to be a branch off from the main Sharingan, and was known as the Bunseki Sharingan. Kyofu's father died when Kyofu was eight, and he found his way to Sunagakure, where a Jonin by the name of Kazuma Harukotsu, took him in and cared for him. During his life there, he met another small ninja, and a man soon to be his greatest friend, Kazan Arakashi. These two were to be the best ninja from their age range, flying to the rank of Jonin with ease, ascending to it by age fifteen. By the time they were both twenty-two years old, Kazuma had become the fourth Kazekage, and in response, Kazan and Kyofu both became Sannin. Only two years after, Kyofu defected from Sunagakure, and became a member of the Akatsuki, being the second Uchiha to work alongside the Akatsuki, aside from the leader, Kyo Uchiha. Personality Generally unresponsive to anyone but Kyo, and other leaders of the Akatsuki, Kyofu usually doesn't talk much to many others. He generally dislikes people who seem to not show intelligience actively, or has no intelligience at all. Anyone who seems to act before they think has a real distaste in Kyofu's mind, because he really wants silence more than really anything. He joined the Akatsuki simply just for the thrill of defeating snobby and arrogant ninjas, and showing them how worthless and trivial their life really is. The look on a person's face knowing they're about to die brings an internal pleasure and a pleased smile to Kyofu's face for a brief moment, until he kills them. A type to be, no foolishness, no remorse, no begging, no mercy. Getting the job done efficiently is his best skill to his use. With his mask on, he usually doesn't talk, and simply looks at the person for a few seconds before looking away, or responding differently. Though at times, when he does get into the mood, he will start talking rather often. Appearance Standing at about 6'2, Kyofu stands somewhat tall and proud, but at the same time small and mysterious. Wearing a strangely decorated mask that is mostly blank and white with a strange red markings on the left cheek of the mask, hair loosely hanging outwards from the edges of the mask, and the eye slits are somewhat small, with the mouth of the mask fitting tightly around his lips, not allowing much room for speech aside. Or atleast, that's what he portrays when he's around most people(Details on 'Chakra Mask'). Wearing his custom Akatsuki's robe, with a hood attached to hide more of his head, which is mostly tight around his torso and loose around his legs to allow easier movement, with skin-tight sleeves. Abilities Kyofu Uchiha has frequently displayed a large mass over three chakra elements; Katon, Fuuton, and Raiton. A large portion of Kyofu's abilities are based on those three elements, but Kyofu also has a special jutsu that is only known by him, called the Energy Repulsion technique, a technique that repels attacks for an equal chakra cost as the attack was sent, which allows him a huge advantage against any opponent who has a smaller chakra reserve than he does. This technique has been proved extremely effective in many cases of saving Kyofu's life, the best demonstration is fending of Kazan's Massive Sand Burial technique. Kyofu Uchiha has also proved a frequent use of Blinding Speed Movement, a fast transportation technique that allows large movements for little chakra. Aside from those abilities, Kyofu has proved himself a profficient user of the Sharingan, having a 'Bunseki Sharingan', a special variation of the Sharingan that in which his pupil is like a Cat's pupil, and he could see Chakra quite easily. His eyes allow for tracking more easily and low-light vision during the night. He has also proved an excellent control of the Mangekyou Sharingan, with a masterful control over Tsukiyomi, able to alter the opponent's perception of time. However, Kyofu's control of the blazing flame, Amateratsu, pales in comparison to Kyo, who can control and apply shape manipulation. Kyofu can apply slight shape manipulation, but to only very broad shapes, like a flat surface or a spiral. He however, has enough control to return it to his eye. One ability that differs the most is Kyofu's Susano'o, which is extremely different from any other Uchiha's Susano'o. The appearance of an average Susano'o usually includes a bulky-male looking being wrapped in clad armor and a dark helmet. However, Kyofu's Susano'o differs greatly, in it's appearance being a wicked indigo color, and it's appearance rather skinny as opposed to being bulky. It has four arms, and each arm is always in an awkward position, almost resembling some sort of clown or court jester position. It's face is of a large joker's mask, and it has two horns resembling some kind of imp. Each hand is placed against the torso of the Susano'o, two where an average human's arms would be, and two on the shoudler blades. Each hand has sharp and jagged fingers, as well as thick hands, resembling claws, or claw gauntlets, and one hand wields a blade. Being like this, Kyofu's Susano'o is faster and more overwhelming than an average Susano'o, allowing him some actual movement, and is rather light, but because of his Susano'o's small frame, it holds out for less, and is unable to withstand as much attacks as an ordinary Susano'o, being lacking in terms of defense as an average Susano'o. Kyofu's Susano'o is also weaker in terms of strength, as his attacks don't demolish enough to match a regular Susano'o, but it's speed makes up for it. There is also a strange ability Kyofu's Susano'o can initiate that others can not, and that is the ability to rotate it's torso around to the other side, or it's head, too.